Pissed
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Kurokujira: Ciel is getting a bit too spoilt for Sebastian's liking and he finally snaps! [OneShot] CielXSebastian [Smut] You are warned.
**A/N: Okay, I was gonna post a story last weekend but I was busy with writer's block and I finally thought of a plot last night. Like, I was just lying on my bed and thinking about how everything in life pisses me off and bam! I got this story~ Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso, one of my favourite mangakas out there, owns it.**

-x-

"Sebastian! Bring me my cake already! Why are you so slow?" Ciel called out to the said butler as he leaned against the kitchen door, glaring daggers at the demon who was mixing a cake batter whilst reading the recipe.

"My, Young Master, do give me a while more, I shall hurry up. I apologise as I had to help Finny fix the garden, Meirin clean up the broken dishes in the hallway and Bard clean the kitchen of burnt soot before _finally_ being able to work on your cake," Sebastian explained, before putting the batter down to line the baking tin with parchment paper.

"Tch, hurry up already, I'm hungry," Ciel whined.

"Well, if you had _actually_ finished the dinner I prepared just now and not throw it in my face saying how you rather skip to dessert right away, _maybe_ you won't be as hungry," Sebastian said, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut the hell up," Ciel shot Sebastian down as he made his way back to the study to finish up his paperwork, "Just hurry already."

-x-

"Young Master, I have brought your cake," Sebastian greeted as he knocked on the door to the study before entering to put the slice of cake onto Ciel's table.

Ciel just stared at the cake for a while before asking, "So, where's the rest?"

"Young Master, I believe that a slice is more than enough for today," Sebastian frowned before continuing, "You already had two slices of mille crepe, a crème brulee and three slices of choco gateau for the day."

"Sebastian, you idiot, I've had enough! Bring me the whole cake before I make you spend the rest of the night with Pluto in his kernel outside!" Ciel threatened.

Upon hearing Ciel's threats, Sebastian snapped. He can't be having Ciel die from diabetes before he gets his revenge and gets to devour his soul. He can't believe that he has to spend a night with that disgusting filth of a dog if he ever wants to get this soul.

-x-

"Sebastian! I order you-mmph" Ciel was stopped when a pair of lips crashed against his before he could finish his order, biting his bottom lips and causing Ciel to gasp before he felt something slippery and rough in his mouth.

Sebastian broke off the contact and removed Ciel's eyepatch, revealing the lilac orb which bared their contract symbol. He leaned into Ciel's ear and whispered, "My lord, I had enough for the whole day and I think I should get some relief from all the stress that had built up."

Ciel started to protest but was cut off again as Sebastian leaned in again, meeting their lips together as their tongues both fought for dominance with Ciel sadly on the losing side. Ciel interlocked his hand with Sebastian's hair as they kissed while Sebastian moved his hands under Ciel's shirt, drawing circles on his sensitive back, causing him to arch forward, deepening the kiss. Sebastian then backed away, revealing Ciel with half-lidded eyes which were clouded with lust as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Sebastian then removed Ciel's shirt before attacking his pink soft nipples, licking and biting on them, causing Ciel to moan at the contact. Sebastian then moved downward and kneeled on the floor as he shifted his mouth over the growing bulge in Ciel's shorts. He sucked on it as he felt the area get wetter and wetter and he hummed, causing Ciel to moan in pleasure as he tried to thrust his hips up in need of more friction but was pinned down by Sebastian's strong hands as he let out a whimper. Ciel then pushed Sebastian's head onto his crotch in an attempt to increase the pleasure he was feeling but instead, Sebastian completely backed away, leaving Ciel on his chair as a blushing and panting mess.

"My lord, I think we should take this to the bedroom," Sebastian grinned as he took in the sight of his masterpiece. He can't wait to make his Young Master an even greater mess than he was in.

Ciel just nodded slightly before a pair of arms scooped him up bridal style as they make their way to the room next door.

-x-

Meanwhile, Finny, Meirin and Bard has gathered outside the study as they did not seeing their Young Master with his butler for almost an hour now and they were worried. They opened a creak of the study and were greeted with a shocking sight. Ciel was seated behind the table, half-naked, flushed red and moaning as the chair squeaked at the jerking movement. They then saw their Young Master pushing on a tinge of black hair downward as he made a pained face and groaned.

Not saying anything to each other, the trio quickly closed the door and silently walked back to their quarters. Their face all filled with pink.

-x-

Sebastian tossed Ciel onto the bed as he pinned both of Ciel's arms above his head. Unbuckling Ciel's pants with his free hand, he removed the remaining clothing to reveal Ciel's length, rubbing and stroking it, covering it with the precum that had leaked previously. Sebastian then took Ciel into his mouth, bobbing his head continuously up and down and with the moaning Ciel thrusting his hips up, causing more friction between his cock and Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian instead separated himself from Ciel's dick and started licking its tip, causing Ciel to whimper at the sudden loss of contact.

"S-Sebastian, stop teasing me already," Ciel's complained, arching himself upward in an attempt to force himself into Sebastian's mouth again but he was held down tight by Sebastian.

"Hmm, I may, but only if you _beg_ ," Sebastian smirked. Ciel just stared at the demon wide-eyed. He was Ciel Phantomhive for god's sake. He isn't going to let his pride go just because of this. Ciel then just stares into the crimson eyes of Sebastian, signalling that he wasn't going to give in anytime soon.

Sebastian got his signal of course but he was going to make sure that his spoilt Young Master was going to obey him for once. He then released Ciel and started to walk towards the door, leaving Ciel confused on the bed, "Well, if nothing is going to happen, _nothing_ will happen."

"Alright! Please, Sebastian, please!" Ciel cried out.

Sebastian turned around, revealing this eerie grin which caused Ciel to almost regret what he just said. Sebastian crawled back onto the bed, picking up Ciel and leaning him against the pillows in a sitting position before moving his head down to take in Ciel's cock once again, causing Ciel to continuously moan in pleasure. Ciel then interlocked his hands with Sebastian's hair as he forcefully pushed the demon's head down, thrusting his hips simultaneously, causing more friction. He felt himself coming closer to climax as he pushed down even harder.

"S-Sebasti-AHH!" Ciel exclaimed as he came inside Sebastian's mouth, releasing his grip on the hair and trying to catch his breath once again.

Sebastian swallowed the released milk. Sweet yet salty. He saw that Ciel was slowly relaxing after reaching climax but Sebastian himself was not done yet. He flipped Ciel over onto the bed and stuck his fingers into Ciel's mouth, telling him to suck on it. His other hand grabbing Ciel's flaccid cock, rubbing it again to make it hard. After he felt that his fingers were coated with enough saliva, Sebastian moved his fingers down to Ciel's entrance, pressing slightly, causing Ciel to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Sebastian continued stroking Ciel's cock as he continued pressing his finger in. Ciel buried his face into the bed from the pleasure and pain from the intrusion. Sebastian slowly curled his finger around the hole, trying to loosen it as Ciel continuously jerked at the weird feeling of something moving inside him. Sebastian then inserted another finger in, making a scissoring motion to further stretch the hole. Tears formed in Ciel's eyes from the pleasure he was feeling.

"AH!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian's fingers made contact with Ciel's prostate. He continued to thrust his fingers into Ciel's prostrate, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Sebastian then pulled out his fingers completely, causing Ciel to groan at the loss and swiftly unbuckled his pants and removing them to reveal his huge length. He was already hard so all he had to do was to coat himself with the bottle of body lotion in the bedside drawer before he positioned himself at Ciel's wet entrance. He thrusted in, resulting in Ciel burying his face into the bedsheets from the painful intrusion. Sebastian was _way_ bigger than two fingers, that's for sure. Sebastian stayed still for a few minutes, allowing Ciel to adjust to the huge cock.

When Sebastian felt Ciel relax, loosening the cavern's grip on his length, he slowly pulled out such that only the tip was in before thrusting in at an angle which he was sure Ciel's prostrate was. Ciel let out a muffled moaned as Sebastian started to thrust into Ciel's hole as he leaned onto Ciel's back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he played with his nipples.

"Nghh…S-Sebastian…" Ciel moaned as he felt himself reaching climax once again. Sebastian, however, was not yet close. He grabbed onto the base of Ciel's length to prevent him from coming as he thrusted even harder and faster, leaving Ciel to cry out at the built up of pressure in him. When Sebastian felt himself close to release, he leaned onto Ciel with one final thrust before letting go off his grip on Ciel's length as he moaned out, "Ciel…" They both came as the words left his mouth.

-x-

Sebastian looked at the tired Ciel lying beside him. They were both covered in sweat and cum but Sebastian decided to leave the cleaning up for tomorrow lest his Young Master woke up. He felt a sudden shift and was met with a pair of mismatched lilac and blue eyes.

"What was that all about?" Ciel questioned, his eyes glaring daggers at the demon.

Uh oh, it seems that the Young Master was pissed at what Sebastian had done. But Sebastian himself was also pissed at how spoilt his Young Master was.

"That's for pissing me off, my lord. Hopefully, you've learnt your lesson" Sebastian tried to reason, mentally face palming at how he ridiculous he sounded.

"Well, I guess I need to piss you off more."

-x-

 **A/N: And that's all for this story. I'm thinking I must be some oneshot smut genius or something~ Lol, just kidding. But I feel like I prefer writing oneshots as they're more… "fun" in a sense? Do I even make sense? Of course I don't! Anyways, Reviews are always welcomed and Favourite it if you enjoyed!**

 **See you in the next story~ Jya ne~**


End file.
